


fuchsia, peach

by akissontitan



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Caleb is a big ol service sub, Established Relationship, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Open relationship polyamory, PWP, Threesome, lite d/s, watchmaster bryce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: "He's very well-behaved." Bryce remarks, and CalebhearsMolly's grin."When he wants something, yes."





	fuchsia, peach

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of episode 18..... I knew my boy Fucked.
> 
> Exchanging this for another threesome fic by a dear friend. Hope you like it Gray!!! <3

Molly always treats their thirds so nicely, gently, that Caleb thinks sometimes that he would be justified in some quiet measure if jealousy. He doesn't feel it, though; not in times passed nor now, while Molly stares gleeful and rapt as watchmaster Bryce unwraps the bindings around their chest. He just feels warm, satisfied, captive in Molly's arms just as Bryce is captive under the charm of his grin.

"I hope you two aren't expecting to have me between you." Bryce stands just as poised and confident nude as any other time, and Caleb feels _very_ optimistic about what that confidence could do to him. "I won't be penetrated. Anything else is fair. And you?"

Molly's grin goes wider, his arms squeeze a little tighter around Caleb's waist. "Tug my horns and I'm yours forever. This one's got sensitive tits, but he'd never say so himself. Anything you can think of, dear?"

It _shouldn't_ , but the way Molly refers to him sometimes… it makes him forget his own mind. Caleb shakes his head no, but then quietly adds, "I don't like insults."

Bryce nods, satisfied, and exhales curtly. "Understood."

It looks for a second like they're about to say more, but at the last moment they move instead, climbing onto the bed right over Caleb's - and by extension Molly's - lap. They draw Caleb's face close for a kiss then, and oh, he _likes_ that, and he likes the gentle spark of elven magic he can feel in their veins when they're this close. He tries to copy their style; neat little kisses, a lavish suck of his tongue, but after only a moment they break away to find Molly's lips, and hearing his lover moan into their mouth is almost as good anyway.

"Okay, let's--" Molly starts once they let him take breath, all fuchsia around the mouth, "we should reposition. Bryce, darling, how do you feel about prepping my boy here?"

His tone, his words, hit Caleb so hard he barely catches Bryce's reply, and as soon as he's sure it's affirmative, he's wriggling free of them to lie on the bed proper, pillow stuffed under his hips.

"He's very well-behaved." Bryce remarks, and Caleb _hears_ Molly's grin.

"When he wants something, yes." The mattress dips at Caleb's feet, presumably Molly sitting down to watch. Caleb keeps his face in the pillows to hide the red he knows is blossoming on his cheeks.

Twin points of pressure find either side of his thighs, straddling him, and when Bryce leans down to whisper, just for him, "Is that true? Do you want it, Caleb?", he's gone, his head made cotton by the pair of them.

Bryce does not wait for a response before tracing their fingers behind them, finding Caleb's ass and making him shiver with how gentle they are. They play with him for a moment, lave down to his balls and back, until the bed shifts again and their hand moves away.

"Thank you, Mollymauk." The pop of their bottle of oil makes things clearer, and after a moment their fingers are back, two poised over his hole, barely pushing. "Is this nice, Caleb?"

He nods, but when they don't make to move, he says, " _Ja_. Please."

A moment later and they breech him, two long, lithe fingers slipping in slow to the last knuckle. They explore him for a moment, probe and push in different ways that make him gasp, before finding a rhythm and keeping it, precise in a way that makes Caleb's brain tingle happily.

A third finger finds him, and Caleb can't help but gasp, shift his hips for more. Bryce's free hand finds the back of his neck and strokes it, soothing like some kind of massage, until it feels as if he might fall through the bed.

"You look fantastic," Molly says, after a long while. Bryce's hand stills, making Caleb whine.

"Him or me?" They ask. It's cheeky, sarcastic, and Caleb likes that a lot, glimpsing a different side of them. They move off him while Molly's still giggling about it, the burn of pulling out making his breath hitch again, and when Caleb twists to look, Bryce is kissing down the tattooed feathers on Molly's neck. "And another question: which of us should fuck him?"

Any chance Caleb had of regaining his composure is lost after that. Molly's eyes meet his, grinning wild and feral. "You take his mouth? Looking at you two made me want his ass."

Bryce must find that satisfactory, because they manoeuvre themself until their ass is on the pillow Caleb's been hiding in, thighs spread either side of his head to reveal themself. They are gorgeous, peach pink and wanting, and Caleb thinks, _gods bless you Mollymauk Tealeaf, for wanting us to fuck every elf you meet_. The warmth of Molly's palms find his hips, and Caleb takes his cue, letting his head bow into their sex and lap eagerly at the taste.

Molly's thumb paws at his asshole, exposing him further, and when he moans it travels through his throat to hum against Bryce's skin. It's only when Molly begins to enter him, and brings a hand around to tease his cock, that Caleb realises he's barely been touched there all evening. Still, he hardly cares, when the two of them are so eager to have him.

"Gorgeous, _wunderschön_ , every time…" Molly breathes, eases into him slow. The Zemnian leaves no room for wondering who he means it for, and it makes Caleb's heart feel pulled at - his stupid, awful accent, his stupid, awful Mollymauk - he can't help lifting his hips higher for more of him, wanting for every inch.

Caleb only realises he's stopped moving his mouth when Bryce traces soft fingers down his face to cup his jaw. "Don't let yourself be distracted. Be a good boy for me as well as your master."

He gasps at that, feels Molly react too. Their dynamic… it's nothing formal, but he shouldn't be surprised that Bryce would guess what he liked. Instead of responding, Caleb licks a broad stripe up their middle before sucking _hard_ at the tip of them, and the resulting shake of their legs is as good a reward and rebuttal as he could hope for.

He's sure Molly's loving his view; his thrusts come quicker than normal, deep in a way that implies he's distracted. It's _good_ , a little bit like he's being used, especially when Caleb has to twist to stroke his own aching cock with a free hand. He knows he'll come first, can feel the heat curling in his gut and spine already, and he has no shame so long as he makes it good for Molly and their guest too.

Bryce brings a hand to between their legs and rubs at themself, and by the sounds they make, Caleb thinks maybe they won't last long either.

"Fuck my face." He says, voice coming out hoarse, and of all of them it's Molly who groans at that, hands flying to Caleb's waist to drive him down onto his cock. Bryce adjusts, and then their hands are in Caleb's hair, freeing it from its stubby ponytail as they hold him tight and bring him forward with a harsh jolt.

His knees start to give as he feels his orgasm reach him, but Molly holds him steady, fucks into him like that's Caleb's _purpose_. He manages another lewd, wet suck to Bryce's sex before he's taken by it, gasping desperately into the crux of their thigh as he _feels_ the burning heat of Molly finishing in him, feels the tremors of Bryce's legs as they come by their hand and the sight of him.

Caleb gasps when Molly pulls out, shifts his hips to stop himself from letting too much leak from him. Bryce is leaned back against the headboard when he looks, cheeks pink as the mess between their thighs. Caleb kisses it one last time before he shifts, collapsing onto the closest available pillow, which happens to be Molly's chest.

"You two are… very lucky to have each other." Bryce says. Any informality is gone already, replaced with their usual agreeable but cool manner, save for the laboriousness of their breathing.

"We're lucky to have had you too!" Molly says, bright and casual, "We'd be lucky to have you again, if ever you're wanting."

Bryce smiles at that, cheeks dimpling. "I will certainly consider it."

"Oh, love, I'm sure I'll be _considering it_ too, for many nights to come."

That earns Molly proper grins from them both. And looking up at him, the sparkle in those red eyes and fuchsia in his cheeks as he flirts with another, Caleb can't imagine being happier in any other bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Befriend me[ on twitter!](Http://twitter.com/nycreous)
> 
> Comments make my day and keep me writing. Quote your favourite line!!


End file.
